Moody Blues
by Great Question
Summary: October, Two men stand before a grave, reminiscing about a day long ago. Rated T for Violence. SqualoD,


Disclaimer: Everything to their respective owners.

Preemptive strike: No, I did not name the guy after the Rapper. But I did name him after a guy who was named after the rapper... I think.

* * *

**_Moody Blues_**  
**_By: Greatquestion_**

October, A bright Autumn afternoon. Two men stood before a gravestone, dressed in funeral attire, one holding a bouquet of flowers.

"It's been awhile... my friend."

"Another year has passed... hasn't it Bronco."

"It has Squalo......"

"10 years ago... my first kill..."

"My first friend..."

As Dino placed the flowers down and clasped his hands together, Squalo remained standing, looking up to the sky. Even these two hardened Mafia operatives couldn't hold back the tears streaming down their faces.

_-10 years ago-_

Dino had a complicated past. After his parents passed, Dino became an emotional wreck as he was shuffled around between his relatives until he finally dumped into an orphanage for Mafia children. The caretaker showed introduced Dino to

"Everyone, this is Dino, be nice to him."

"Yes Ms. Marie!"

"Introduce yourself, sweetie."

"I'm... Dino..."

After he was introduced, Dino decided to sit in the corner. He didn't care about meeting the others, nor did he care about anything anymore. No one cared, it was all superficial.

"Hey Dino!" Dino looked up from his knees to see a cute girl looking at him. She was no older then 8, had light brown hair in a ponytail and a plaid dot dress. "What are you doing over here? Come Play with us."

"... No thanks..."

"But it's gotta be lonely over here by yourself..."

"I SAID NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dino snapped at the girl. She stepped backwards in fear and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"-Hic... Hic...-"

No one can resist apologizing to a young girl in tears, Dino included as he began to feel regret for his actions. "I'm... I'm sorry about tha..." But before he could finish...

"VOOOOIII!" A war cry sounded as a white haired blur shot across the room, past the people, over the shelves, around the sobbing girl and planted a fist square into Dino's jaw, throwing him over the other half of the room. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE MIMI CRY!!"

Dino stumbled back onto his feet and glared at the screaming Shark-cub, "I WAS ABOUT TO APOLOGIZE!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH ANYMORE PUNK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!" The white haired youth was about to run forward and presumably plant another fist into Dino's jaw, but two little hands grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stop it Squalo! He said he was sorry!"

"But!" The teary eyes of the trembling girl stopped Squalo dead in his tracks.

"Alright everyone, that's enough of that." An older boy walked forward, The Boy, about 14, was taller then the others, with messy black hair an aura that a leader would have. "First off, apologize to Mimi, Dino."

"I'm... Sorry about that... um... Mimi..."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it."

"Good, and Squalo, apologize to Dino for sending him flying across the room."

"VOI! WHY SHOULD I..."

"Squalo..." The aura around the boy turned into a murderous aura, Squalo cringed in sudden fear at his evil smile as he whispered in a deep threatening voice, "Tonight.... You."

Squalo jumped back in fear, "OKAY OKAY! I'm sorry! Just stop doing that Iggy!"

"Go~od... Now let's all go get lunch... You coming Dino?"

"Uh... Okay." These were the first friends Dino ever had.

Superbi Squalo was a loud kid with white hair. No one knew where he came from nor what happened in his past, since he never spoke of it. He was an expert at fighting, even the teachers had a hard time beating him. Even though he was violent, loud, and overall insane, He was dependable, and always made sure your weren't bored.

Iggy Leone and Mimi Abbachio were two step-siblings. About a year before Dino arrived, they were abandoned by their parents and were sent to live at the orphanage. Iggy was the big brother and was nice to everyone. He was a natural born leader. He can solve any dispute, mostly by shooting them an evil glare and saying "Tonight... You." He was a good marksmen and he was always at the top of the class... while Squalo was always at the bottom. Mimi was the little sister that everyone loved.

The 4 of them quickly became inseparable. They were the best of friends. Iggy was the big brother of the group, Squalo was the comic relief, Dino was the normal one, and Mimi was the cute little sister. With these 3 friends, Dino was changed from the emotional wreck to a cheerful normal child.

But would those good times stay this way?

Dino grabbed his tray of food and walked towards his friend's table. He couldn't help but overhear some of the adults talking.

_-Mumble Mumble-_

"Did you hear?"

_-Mumble Mumble-_

"Yeah, Apparently he broke out...."

_-mumble mumble-_

"That psycho..."

Dino sat down and exchanged greeting with his friends. Squalo was, as always, the first to say something, and, as always, the first to scream something.

"VOI! WHEN DID YOU GET PUDDING! I WANT PUDDING! GIMME YOUR PUDDING!!"

"Tonight You."

"Never mind..."A quick threat was all that was needed to silence the raging, pudding-deprived shark.

"Hey Iggy..." Dino piped up, "Do you know what the adults are talking about? Something about a psycho?"

Iggy froze when Dino asked this question. "... I don't know all the details, but it seems that a person has broken out of prison."

"Voi! Who?"

"A famous Mafia assassin codenamed Vanilla Ice..."

"..." Everyone seemed speechless at this point. "Pfft.... AHAHAHAHAHA?" Not at this point.

"What?" Iggy was shocked.

"VOI! Vanilla Ice? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah Iggy... You pulling our leg?"

"Yeah Brother... Are you?"

Iggy's expression went from confused to chuckling, "Hehehe, Yeah I'm joking."

"Brother, that's not nice... Oh! I'm done eating now brother! I'm going to go get something from our room and I'll be right back."

"Okay, Mimi." As Mimi got up and left, Iggy turned back to Dino and Squalo, "I didn't want to scare Mimi, but I wasn't joking. No one knows Vanilla Ice's story, what's his actual name, or where he actually came from, but he's broken out of prison and is currently in the area. Be on your guard you two."

"Right..."

"VOI! YOU GOT IT!!"

_-Boom-_

There was a loud noise that got everyone's attention. "Voi... What was that?"

"Sounded like a gun... Is it from the shooting range nearby?"

"No... It's too Close..."

Seconds later, someone came through the door, a man, his right arm coated in blood. "Run! That Escapee... He's!"

_-Boom-_

A loud noise ripped through the air as the man's chest exploded open, blood spraying into the room. Down the hallway, a shadow down the hallway laughing. Just like that gunshot, the room suddenly erupted into chaos... The children screaming, the adults running around, either getting the children or arming themselves. Iggy quickly grabbed Dino and Squalo and ran out of the room.

"VOI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Squalo yelled, still in shock.

"It looks like Vanilla Ice is here..."

_-Boom Boom Boom-_

"We gotta get out of here!"

As they were about to run out of the building, a loud scream stopped them dead in their tracks... "Oh No..." Iggy quickly dropped the two and turned around, "MIMIIIIIIIIII!"

"IGGY DON'T!" Dino reached out to his slowly disappearing friend, Squalo stopped him.

"VOI! You can't! You'll be killed!"

"I CAN'T LET THEM BE KILLED!" Dino pushed Squalo off of him and ran down the hallway.

_-Boom-_

Another blast ripped through the air as Dino finally reached the cafeteria. He slowly looked in and saw the scene before him:

Several corpses laying on the ground, puddles of blood around them, Iggy, and a large man with long silvery hair holding a shotgun in one hand and a unconscious Mimi in a headlock in the other.

"LET MIMI GO!!" Iggy roared.

"Can't do that bro... You see, I need a hostage to get outta this place... And I know, A Little girl? I must be cold... As Ice! Ahahahahaha!"

"You... YOU DARE MAKE A JOKE LIKE THAT WHEN PEOPLE'S LIFES..."

_-Boom-_

A spray of bullets tore Iggy's leg to pieces, stopping him. "Man, better watch yourself! Cuz you're on very thin ice right now!"

As the deranged gunman raised his barrel towards Iggy's head, "VOOOOOOOOI!" A war cry sounded as a white blur flew down from the second story, slicing Vanilla Ice across the back with his sword, causing him to drop Mimi.

"Squalo!" Iggy was shocked.

"I got her!" Dino slid in and caught Mimi.

"Dino!"

"Why you little!"

_-Boom!-_

Vanilla Ice stumbled as gunshot from Iggy sent him reeling backward. Iggy had apparently picked up a gun from one of the dead bodies.

"IGGY! ALRIGHT!" Squalo cheered on.

"HOW'S MIMI!"

"She's fine! She's just unconscious!"

"Ah... That's good." Iggy let out a sigh of relief.

"Voi! Come on! We gotta get outta..."

_-Boom-_

A blast... the sighs of relief turned into gasps of horror. Iggy fell back, a large amount of blood pouring out of his now opened chest. Vanilla Ice stumbled back into the room his shotgun smoking from a just-fired round. "DAMN PUNK! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD!!"

"IGGY!"

"VOOOOOOOOIII! VANILLAAAAAA IIIIIIIIIIIICE!!"

"What the..." Before he could even realize it, a lightning flash blade was hacking his arm off, then stabbing him multiple times. He stumbled back to see Squalo jumping up for one more strike. "Yo... This is cold.... as ice..."

_-Shunk-_

Vanilla ice fell back, the top section of his head falling off. As Squalo's adrenaline wore off, he ran over to Dino, who was cradling Iggy, tears streaming down his face.

"Come on Iggy...-sob- Wake up Iggy...-hic- Say it... Say 'Tonight... you' 'Tonight... -Hic- You!"

Tears rolled down Iggy' face and mixed blood, words faintly escaped his lips "To... ni... ght...... m... e..."

Iggy's body fell limp in Dino's arms... "No..."

Squalo grabbed Iggy's motionless body by his collar and started to scream. "VOI! IGGY! YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"No...."

Tears welled up in Squalo's eyes, "I WON'T ALLOW YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!!"

"IGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYY!!"

"WAKE UP DAMMIT! WAKE UUUUUUPPPPPP!!"

_-Present Day-_

_Iggy Leone__  
1985 - 2000__  
Brother  
Friend_

Dino wiped his eyes and stood up, Squalo did the same.

"Til next year... my first friend..."

"Voi! Wanna go grab a drink?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Damn... That was depressing to write.

Not sure what year Reborn Is set in, So I made it so it was set in today time.

R&R


End file.
